


Little Victories

by zamngeal



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kinda, M/M, why did I even do this
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamngeal/pseuds/zamngeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Manchmal glaubte er noch immer, dass das alles nur ein Alptraum war und er bald von seiner Frau aufgeweckt worden würde. Sie würde ihm einen Tee machen und mit ihm über seinen merkwürdigen Traum sprechen. Ein Traum von einer Welt namens Spira. Von zwei Männern namens Braska und Auron. Von einem riesigen Monster namens Sin." Yu Yevon/Jecht (angedeutet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Victories

**Author's Note:**

> „Yu Yevon was once a summoner, long ago. He was peerless. Yet now he only lives for one purpose: only to summon. He is neither good, nor evil. He is awake, yet he dreams.“

»As you struggle through each day  
Each strange new day  
Feelin' lost and wounded tryin' hard to find your way  
No one there to talk it out with  
Learnin' how to sleep alone  
Overcomin' each new doubt  
Tryin' hard just to accept it all.«

 

Manchmal glaubte er noch immer, dass das alles nur ein Alptraum war und er bald von seiner Frau aufgeweckt worden würde. Sie würde ihm einen Tee machen und mit ihm über seinen merkwürdigen Traum sprechen. Ein Traum von einer Welt namens Spira. Von zwei Männern namens Braska und Auron. Von einem riesigen Monster namens Sin. Allerdings wusste er, dass es kein Traum war. Trocken lachte Jecht auf – wie ironisch. Er war ein Traum. Ein Traum der zum Alptraum Spiras geworden war. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in die Ferne. Am Anfang war es noch beruhigend gewesen, seinem „Raum“ das Aussehen von seiner Heimatstadt zu geben, mittlerweile verschlimmerte es noch das Heimweh, welches er seit Jahren verspürte.

„Wenn es dir nicht mehr gefällt, ändere es. Vielleicht würde dir ein Wechsel guttun.“

Jecht wusste, wem die Stimme gehörte. Es konnte nur eine Person sein – Yu Yevon. Der Vater Yunalescas. Der Mann, der zu Sin geworden war, um den Krieg zu beenden, der vor über tausend Jahren zwischen Bevelle und Zanarkand geherrscht hatte. Das beste Medium, das jemals gelebt hatte.

Zuerst hatte Jecht ihn ignoriert. Ihn gehasst. Weil er ihn dafür verantwortlich machte, was mit ihm und Spira passierte. Doch mittlerweile hatte er erkannt, dass Yunalescas die wahre Schuldige war. Yu Yevon war nicht böse. Er war nicht gut. Er tat nur das, was seine Bestimmung war – beschwören.

Mit Yu Yevon zu sprechen hielt ihn bei Verstand. Einsamkeit war etwas, dass Jecht noch nie gemocht hatte. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen das Yu Yevon hinter ihm stand – dieses Mal in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, die ihm kraft kostete sie zu erhalten. Jecht kannte das Problem, ihm ging es nicht anders.... allerdings verstand er auch, warum Yu Yevon sie bevorzugte. Er selbst tat es auch. Er kam sich menschlicher vor. So menschlich, wie man sich als Geißel von Spira eben fühlen konnte.

„Vielleicht“, antwortete er unentschlossen und warf dem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu. „Was machst du hier? Ich habe dich heute nicht erwartet.“

Yu Yevon schwieg, als er sich neben ihm am Ende der Plattform niederließ und in die Ferne sah.

„Ich habe nie verstanden, was alle an Blitzball so gefesselt hat“, brach er schließlich nach einiger Zeit die Stille ohne auf die Frage des anderen einzugehen.

„Hast du dir jemals ein Spiel angesehen?“, fragte Jecht mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Die Stimmung, das Feiern. Es ist mitreißend.“

„Zu laut, zu viel Alkohol“, entgegnete der andere, erwiderte das kurze Grinsen aber. „Ist dies das Stadion in dem du immer gespielt hast?“

Jecht sah auf die leeren Zuschauerbänke. Normalerweise waren in hier hunderte von Menschen, die aßen, tranken und ihr Lieblingsteam anfeuerten. Ein Ort der Freude.... hier war es jedoch ein Ort der Leere.... eine Illusion von allem was er vermisste.

„Du bist doch sicherlich nicht hier um über meine Vergangenheit zu sprechen“, wich der Blitzballspieler seiner Frage aus. „Was willst du wirklich?

Keine Antwort.

Auch wenn Yu Yevon der einzige war, mit dem er hier sprechen konnte – das hieß nicht, dass Jecht ihm traute. Zwar wusste er, dass auch der Ältere nichts für seinen Zustand konnte und so gut es ging die Kontrolle über sich selbst behielt.... aber sobald Sin in der Gefahr zerstört zu werden, verlor er sie und machte die nächste Bestia zu Sin. Im Grunde war es für ihn ebenso ein Fluch. Dennoch... manchmal zweifelte Jecht, dass ihm sein Zustand viel ausmachte.

„Dein Sohn und das Medium... sie sind aus Zanarkand zurückgekehrt. Ohne die Finale Beschwörung. Sie haben meine Tochter erlöst“, murmelte Yu Yevon und senkte den Kopf. „Als meine Tochter liebe ich sie noch immer, doch was sie getan hat, ist unverzeihlich.“

„Nun, ein Sonnenschein war die gute nun wirklich nicht“, lachte Jecht und räusperte sich dann. „Aber sie hat dich verehrt und geliebt. Daran hat ihr eher fragwürdiger Geisteszustand nichts geändert... und glaub' mir. Dass ist verdammt viel wert.“

In den blauen Augen Yu Yevons keimte Dankbarkeit auf, ehe sie wieder denselben leeren Ausdruck annahmen. Wenn sie eines gemeinsam hatten, mal abgesehen von ihrer eher... unangenehmen Lage, dann war es die Liebe zu ihren Kindern.

„Glaubst du sie werden es schaffen?“, fragte Jecht schließlich, nachdem er eine Weile geschwiegen hatte. Er brauchte nicht zu erklären, wen er mit „sie“ meinte. Er wusste, dass der andere Verstand. Das tat er immer, seltsamerweise. Vielleicht, weil sie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise verbunden waren.

„Wenn dein Junge nur etwas von der Sturheit seines Vaters hat, dann mit Sicherheit“, scherzte der Ältere und fügte dann mit ernster Miene hinzu: „Ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe es wirklich.“

Jecht brummte zustimmend und beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Noch immer wusste er nicht genau wieso der andere hier war... er kam selten ohne ein Anliegen und er glaubte nicht, dass er einfach nur reden wollte. Es war nicht so, dass er die Gegenwart Yu Yevons als Bedrohung oder als unangenehm empfand... er hatte sich an ihn gewöhnt und mittlerweile hatte seine Präsens eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Wenn er sich unter Kontrolle hatte, war er eine ruhige Persönlichkeit; im Grunde war er ein gefallener Held. Er hatte alles dafür gegeben seine Heimat zu beschützen und damit etwas ausgelöst, was vollkommen seiner Kontrolle entglitten ist.

„Falls sie es nicht schaffen, haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit. Es mag vielleicht etwas seltsam klingen, Jecht aber... ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken.“

Bedanken? Wofür das?

Seine Gedanken schienen sich in seinem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln, denn der andere fuhr nach kurzer Zeit bereits fort.

„In den tausend Jahren, in denen ich hier gefangen war, warst du der einzige, der mir eine Chance gegeben und sich mit mir unterhalten hat. Du hast mir geholfen meine Kontrolle und damit auch einen Teil meiner Menschlichkeit zumindest teilweise wiederzuerlangen. Dafür möchte ich dir meinen Dank aussprechen. Die letzten zehn Jahre waren erträglich und weit weniger qualvoll als alle anderen. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen dir zu helfen.“

„Mir zu helfen? Aber wie?“

„Öffne die Augen. Schau, wie nahe sie uns sind.“

Und das tat er. Er konzentrierte sich auf das, was gerade in der Außenwelt vor sich ging und Sin öffnete seine vielen Augen. Das erste was er sah, war ein Luftschiff. Nichts im Vergleich zu seiner Größe aber für die Standards in Spira war es riesig. Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange bis er seinen Sohn erblicke, der zwischen Auron und Yuna stand und ihn entschlossen und ohne jegliche Furcht in seinen Augen anblickte.

„Du gerissener Mistkerl“, murmelte Jecht in die Richtung Yu Yevons.

Dieser schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. „Nicht so gerissen wie dein Sohn. Hörst du es?“

Das tat er. Sehr leise, aber er hörte sie. Die Hymne of Faith. Er liebte diese Melodie, sie beruhigte ihn... und er konnte sich denken, was es bezwecken sollte. Sie wollten ihn schwächen. Ein kluger Gedanke, aber es würde nichts bringen. Es war zu leise... seine Ohren wurden langsam aber sicher für die Außenwelt taub.

Jecht seufzte resigniert und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er bemerkte, dass der Ältere anfing eine Melodie zu summen und stets lauter wurde, bis er ihn schließlich klar und deutlich verstehen konnte.

„Ieyui  
Nobomeno  
Renmiri  
Yojuyogo  
Hasatekanae  
Kutamae“

Entspannt seufzte er. Zugegeben – Yu Yevon hatte eine angenehm warme und beruhigende Stimme. Ironisch, wo er die Quelle allen Übels war. Sie machte ihn träge, gar schläfrig und er schloss die Augen, lauschte ihm.

Irgendwann spürte er, wie sein Körper langsam schlaff wurde und er scheinbar in einen Tranceartigen Zustand fiel. Allerdings schlug er nicht auf dem harten Boden auf, nein...stattdessen wurde sein Kopf auf etwas weichen abgelegt. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er nur verschwommen, konnte aber schnell feststellen, dass er auf dem Schoß des anderen gebettet war. Normalerweise würde er so etwas nicht zulassen und wegrücken, die Hand Yu Yevons, die durch sein Haar fuhr wegschlagen…. Aber jetzt gerade hatte er nicht die Kraft dazu. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Es war angenehm und nahm ihm die…. Ja, was eigentlich? Angst?

Jecht wusste, dass er, Yu Yevon und ganz Spira erlöst werden würde… dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er sich fürchtete. Und das nicht vor den Schmerzen oder ähnlichem… nein, vor seinem Sohn. Davor, wie er reagieren würde… und noch mehr davor, dass er es nicht schaffen würde und Jecht ihn würde töten. Seinen eigenem Sohn das Leben nehmen…. Nein, das würde er nicht ertragen können.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Yu Yevon verschwunden und es herrschte Stille.

Immer noch ein wenig Träge erhob er sich, streckte sich und sah sich um. Am Himmel konnte er den anderen sehen, in seiner ‚wahren‘ Gestalt, träge über ihm kreisend. Viel Zeit wohl vergangen war? Es konnten Minuten aber auch Stunden sein.

„… Dad?“

Jecht musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht zusammen zu zucken, als er die Stimme seines Sohnes vernahm. Soweit waren sie also gekommen, während er außer Gefecht war. Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass sie es soweit ohne Yu Yevon geschafft hatten.

„Du bist spät, Auron“, murmelte er und drehte sich um.

Nun konnte es sich nur noch um Minuten handeln.

»Everytime you keep control when you're cut off at the knees  
Everytime you take a punch and still stand at ease  
Little victories. «

 

**Author's Note:**

> Viel kann ich hierzu nicht sagen…. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es jemanden gefällt. Ich hatte Spaß am Schreiben und ja, Yu Yevon ist jemand der Canonweise nicht wirklich einen Charakter hat… aber ich habe ihm einen gegeben. Ich finde, dass das reale Zanarkand und die Erschaffung Sins ein Thema sind, das mehr beachtet werden sollte… es gibt einigen Spielraum für Interpretationen und ich finde es schade, dass Square das Thema recht wenig behandelt hat.
> 
> Was noch? Ach ja, die Liedzeilen und der Titel sind von Bob Segers „Little Victories“.
> 
> Kommentare sind gern gesehen.


End file.
